Encore
by Arashi-sama
Summary: Sorry if its bad! This is my first story! Not AU! Kagome Higurashi thought she would never see HIM again. That's why she took this job. But will she be proven wrong?


Encore

"C'mon Kagome, if you don't hurry we won't make it!" A girl with mid waist length jet black hair said as she passed her ebony haired friend. The two raced downhill towards their goal. After hearing the pounding music and loud cheers they ran with godspeed.

"Sango! Slow down!!" Kagome replied as they turned a corner. As they came to a stop they looked up to the sign panting as Kagome let out a sigh of relief. This was the place. "You ready?" Sango asked as there was applause added to the cheering indicating that the person who performed was finished. Kagome nodded before the two opened the door to the massive sized theater.

They looked around the hundreds of people and the few producers around them. They all stood up cheering the person who was on stage. "Kagome look at that.." Sango said pointing to the stage. "What?" Kagome asked as she turned her gaze towards the stage before gasping. "He's hot right?" Sango questioned with a smirk.

That wasn't the reason why she gasped though. There was the person she would never expect to see in a thousand years. She almost dropped the bag in her hand as her eyes widened. The girl remembered him exactly the same way. Knee length silver hair.. Piercing golden eyes.. That was him.. That was Sesshoumaru.. Demon lord of the Western Lands..

"Excuse me miss…Are you a Kagome Higurashi?" A man asked as he approached her. The girl snapped out of her trance as she looked towards him and nodded. "You go on in 5.." He informed her as he led her to the backstage part of the theater…

The crowd cheered loudly as the young girl walked onto stage with her brown leather boots. Her hair was let down and brushed to look silky as it flowed smoothly behind her as she walked. She wore a black laced mini skirt with a half way buttoned purple dress top that had transparent purple flared sleeves.

The men cheered loudly as she stood with the microphone in her hand. She looked around the room as golden eyes met oceanic blue. She smirked as the lights went out.

"And…now.." Sango whispered to the men in the room above the audience. Violins started as the spotlight above the girl turned on. Another spotlight also came a few seconds later. The rest of spotlights that adorned the rims of the ceiling all started to turn on after all focused on Kagome who had her eyes closed before the techno like music started.

_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_

_I'm gonna kiss some part off_

_I'm gonna keep this secret_

_I'm gonna close my body now_

Kagome opened her eyes before she stepped forward with a smirk.

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

The girl started to dance with the music as flashbacks reoccurred in her head.

_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_Another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

Fog filled the room as the stage was covered in it. Upstairs Sango ran out of the room secretly and snuck into another one.

_Sigmund Freud _

_Analyze this_

_Analyze this_

_Analyze this_

"Alright.." Sango said as she hacked into the theaters computer. "Just slip this in…" She continued as she put in a disk. "And…go time.."

_I'm gonna break the cycle _

_I'm gonna shake up the system _

_I'm gonna destroy my ego_

_I'm gonna close my body now_

Kagome raised her hand as she pointed a finger and cast her gaze around the room with a smirk. She brought her arm down as the fog fully cleared up.

_Uh…..uh.. _

_I think I'll find another way_

_There's so much more to know_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_It's not my time to go_

Sango smirked as she continued to type the codes into the computer. Soon enough a page full of names came up with a photo next to it. "I'm in.." She said with a smirk before the door opened up and the girl swiftly looked to see who it was.

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_

_I've come to work, I've come to play_

_I think I'll find another way_

_It's not my time to go_

As the guard attacked her she jumped from the seat and did an aerial kick successfully kicking him towards the wall. She landed before raising her fist and bringing it down to his neck knocking him out cold. She smirked as she dragged his body to the corner and reached into her bag to take out ropes and tie him up before going to her prior work.

_I'm gonna avoid the cliché_

_I'm gonna suspend my senses_

_I'm gonna delay my pleasure_

_I'm gonna close my body now_

Kagome looked at those piercing golden eyes as her look became slightly serious. She remembered all those times he tried to kill her. And she remembered the last time.. Before she left..

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_I guess, die another day _

_I guess I'll die another day_

_I think I'll find another way _

_There's so much more to know_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_It's not my time to go_

_Uh….uh.. _

The spotlights flickered on and off as the girl paused before laughing.

Sango ran out of the room with the disk in her hand before kicking down a door that read 'Tamagumi Mitsuki'. A girl with narrowed purple eyes looked up towards Sango. "Die…" Sango said with a smirk as she held up a gun towards the stunned girl.

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_I guess, die another day_

_I guess I'll die another day_

No one heard the shrill scream that came from the room as several gun shots were fired. Sango walked out with a smirk as she held up her phone and dialed a number. "Mission complete.." She said before walking towards the back of the stage.

_Another day _

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

_Another day_

As the music ended the crowd roared in applause and cheers. Not one person was seated as they all echoed in applause and screams. Kagome saw Sango give the okay signal as she ran off the stage..

"Did you finish?" Kagome questioned as the girl nodded and they both laughed. A hand clasped onto Kagome's shoulder as she looked up shocked. "Hey.." The mysterious voice said as the hand pulled her bag while Sango held up her gun towards the person.

TBC..


End file.
